Remedium
by Euregatto
Summary: GrimmjowChizuru crackpairing. Aizen sends Grimmjow on a mission to spy on Ichigo--by posing as a high school student. What happens when he meets challenge with Chizuru? All Hell Breaks Loose of course...kindaish :D mild language. chap 3 edited
1. Are

There was only one thing worse than disguising myself as a student and entering a High School to spy on the Ichigo Kurosaki kid--falling for a girl who was obsessed with someone who was her same gender.

I kept repeatedly cursing to myself as I stalked down the hall towards my classroom. The uniform was rather uncomfortable and very irratating to my chest (which was used to being bare). "Why the hell must I always get stuck with the _stupid pointless_ missions?!" I muttered under my breath. After a few turns I made out the door.

"I hope this is just a bad dream and that I'll wake up back in Las Noches..." I was finally at the classroom door.

"Too bad it isn't," hissed a cold voice. I knew it all too well.

"Shuddup, Emo Kid," I barked at Ulquiorra behind me, "you're not the one who has to go to some damn human school!"

The Prince of Darkness didn't even twitch to my tone. As usual. Piss me off... "Stop complaining. It's just for the day...or week..."

"How about I pop my foot up your--"

"YOU CAN COME IN NOW, NEW KID!!"

"What the hell?" I twisted to the door. "Was that the teacher?! Damn she's loud."

Ulquiorra shurgged and strolled off. "Aizen hopes to hear all about your day..."

"Keep walking!" I snapped and opened the door. The teacher waved me over. "Class this is Grimmjow J-J-...Grimmjow!"

"It's Jeagerjaques," I stated to her stupidity. The screaching of a chair--Ichigo Kurosaki dashed past me so fast my tie flipped in the wind. The door slammed shut.

"He's been awkward lately..." The teacher said to no one in particular.

I glared at every person in the room. I picked out a handful that I sensed reiatsu coming from.

Some midgit with white hair.

A woman with large breats and red hair.

Freakazoid covered in tattoos.

Peacock ugly. At least his hair wasn't over sparkling like the res tof his body.

Baldy with those strange eye markings.

And a black haired girl who looked relatively normal out of all of them. I ignored the humans who had faint traces of Spirit energy.

The following day was hell. A LIVING **_HELL_**.

The class was in an uproar untill I walked in. They instantly fell silent and began murmuring to themselves.

I noticed how Kurosaki wasn't in today. Damn. How can I complete this mission when he's not here?!

Ignoring the quiet I took my time towards the back of the class and sat on a random person's desk top. They watched me all the way. Some girl was brave--or stupid--enough to actually confront me for no reason.

"You're in my seat." OK, so she did have a reason. Her glasses gleamed.

"You're point is?" I asked dejectedly, keeping my gaze focused on anything BUT her. She arched an eyebrow.

"You're rude."

"And you're an annoying four-eyed freak. Now we're even."

Gasps from the students. She didn't respond. I risked a glance at her. "Let me take that back--you're annoying. _He's _the four-eyed freak." I jabbed my finger at some thin human reading a book at his desk while his two 'friends' stood next to him. One was large and dark and the other was a younger version of that red head shinigami.

The skinny kid turned, sneered, and then looked back on what he was skimming before.

She folded her arms back against her chest. "I'm annoying? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Bitch, go away."

She rolled her eyes skyward. "_Pfft. _Whatever." Was she talking back to me? I hated that more than Ulquiorra. I HATE HUMANS.

"I'll move when I feel like moving," I stated with irritation glazing my tone.

"I would appreciate if you moved now."

"Make me." I growled. That was when I noticed the students were starting to inch closer. Obviously they were ready to step in at any moment.

The annoying girl flashed a grin. "You know, I really don't like you."

"Good. I hate you more."

"I'm Chizuru Honsho," she extended her hand out to me. I remained silent. All I could do was stare at her hand. "You're supposed to shake it."

"I ain't stupid ya know," I scolded past barred teeth. The red haired Shinigami snorted and her friends covered her mouth. I shot them all a death glare.

Chizuru's arm remained out. I slapped it down and slid off her desk, storming toward the door just as it slid open.

Kurosaki strolled in, yawning. I grabbed the back of his collar. "We need to talk."

"What the hell?! I don't wanna fight!" He was serious?

"I don't wanna fight you little tart!"

"Then what do you want?"

i dragged him outside and slammed the door on curious faces. "I need help. That Cheza girl is really starting to piss me off."

Kurosaki asked, "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Mission."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Shut up before I kick your ass again."

"Correction I was the last victor!"

"Now it's a tie but I'm going to win next time! Actually, you had help. Unfair."

"I would've won."

"Doesn't count."

He flashed his tounge. "Whatever. Anyway, what's the mission?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I turned abruptly back toward the classroom. "Now then, if you don't have any helpful adivce I'm just gonna choose my prey."

"Wait what?!"

"Just playing. You're my prey." I entered the room again to a bunch of angry girls. OK, pissed off beyond all hopes of ever restraining high school females. "What do you all want?"

---

"They threw me in a closet!" I roared at the Espada seated around the table, "It was murder! Good thing Halibel's the only girl or we'd have a major problem."

"I can still kick most of your asses so stop talking," Halibel mentioned.

Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen strolled into the room. "Goodday my fellow Espada," Aizen chirped, "Today we have to observe Grimmjow's report. I'm sure he's told you most of the story already. Just because it's such an exciting mission and it couldn't wait to be shared."

"It's just loads of fun." I mumured sarcastically.

---

"Good morning, Grimmjow," Chizuru chimed, "You're in my seat again."

"There's nothing I love more than pissing someone off," I noted.

She pulled up a chair and sat infront of me. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits but she remained grimly silent.

I suddenly remembered how she acted around the other girls. Lesbo much?

I sipped my soda. My only means of breakfast. How could humans survive this stuff? It tasted like crap.

"What?" I finally asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"Why is your hair blue?"

"Birth defect."

"Is it dominant?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"Go away, I'm not answering any of your pointless questions."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Why would I?"

"You answered my question."

"With another question so I didn't actually answer anything." Why the hell was she so annoying?!

Chizuru sighed heavily and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on my lips. I pulled back in shock and fell out of my chair. The class broke out laughing.

She repleaced her chair. "I like a man with a short-temper." and she walked away to join her friends.

---

The Espada sat at the table that afternoon, waiting for Grimmjow to return.

"You would think Grimmjow'd be back by now," Nnoitra said.

"It must've been an interesting day," Szayel added.

"Speak of the Devil," Halibel said, dragging all of the Espada's attentions onto me as I entered the room--a book in one hand and a notebook and pencil in the other.

They were silent as I made his way to the table and sat across from Ulquiorra.

I opened the book. Then my notebook. And began to read.

After a few seconds I glanced up at the Espada who were curiously watching. "What? It's just homework."

"Homework?" Yammy retorded.

"What? You have a problem with homework?"

"No...It's just...I never expected you of all people to do homework..."

"A kiss can take you places."

"Come again?"

"I want some soda."

-----------------------------

OK, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. we

"Please! Please! Please!" I scratched on Aizen's door like a cat desperate to get inside--which I was. "I don't wanna go to school! There's nothing more I can learn about that Kurosaki annoyance!"

"You're just upset because you have to face the wrath of those females you pissed off ever so much." Came Halibel's voice. My gaze flicked onto her as she strolled up to me.

"Shuddup."

"Aizen-sama isn't here. He left early this morning and is no longer present in Las Noches until later this afternoon."

"DAMN IT ALL!" I roared and stormed off. It was still only Thursday but I couldn't help but feel as if it were freaking Monday again.

----------

"Good morning, Grimmjow!"

"I'm sitting at my own desk this time so you have no excuse to be bothering me."

Chizuru leaned against the edge of my desk, a glint on her glasses conceiling her eyes. "I bother who ever I want to."

I snapped my gaze from the window and up at her. I wanted to give her a death glare right in the face but she had her back to me.

"Annoying bitch," I muttered under my breath and glowered out the window.

Ms. Onsho suddenly burst into the room. "Alright everyone sit your little buts down and let's get started!"

Chizuru touched my hand before she strode off to her seat.

I even surprised myself by not pulling away.

_I can't be getting close to a human! Snap out of it! The kiss was just to embaress you! It didn't actually mean anything--did it?_

-----------

"Welcome back Grimmjow," Nnoitra hissed from the table as I stalked in, "I trust today went as well as yesterday?"

"Up your's," I scolded and slid into my seat.

He chuckled. "Obviously not."

"Blow me!" I barked and he held up his hands in defense, "Sorry, geez. Didn't mean anything by it...!"

I mumbled something and rested my chin on my fist.

Halibel shook her head, "Sounds like something went wrong. What happened?"

"Nothing," I lied, "I just hate my life so much right now." Actually, that half was true. I REALLY did hate my life at the moment. But it was mostly because of that...Cheza?...Chiko?...What ever her name was girl.

-------------

FRIDAY. YES! MY LAST DAY!! FINALLY!!

I skipped lunch so I could walk around outside and take in the sweet scent of almost freedom.

There was only one thing that could ruin my moment of peace right now--and I ran into it. LITERALLY.

I turned a corner and knocked into Chizuru so hard she nearlly fell on her ass. Being as sturdy as I was, I kept upright.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped. She shook her head clear of the dizzyness and adjusted her glasses. "You should talk."

_Excuse me? _I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why the hell are you so damn annoying?! I can't even find enough words to describe your overall being!"

"That makes two of us," She stated matter-of-factly. Something inside me just switched. Like the rage building up inside me finally boiling upward and finally exploding outward.

I grabbed her scrawny throat and pinned her against the wall. "You obviously don't know who you're talking too, Human! Let me tell you something," my grip tightened, squeezing off her vocals so she couldn't scream for help, let alone breathe, "You don't dare walk around like you own me! I own you! You Humans are nothing compared to my kind!"

I could see the fear welling in her eyes, a hot tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to pry my hand from her throat, but her attempts only got weaker as the seconds passed.

"Grimmjow! Put her down!"

Saved by--I glanced to the side to see Kurosaki--Berry Boy.

Relunctantly I released Chizuru and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. She gagged on her own spit, rubbing her pain away. There were a few seconds of tense silence as Ichigo and I just stood there, gazes locked on each other.

I turned abruptly, ending the glaring contest. "She doesn't know, Kurosaki. None of you do."

"I understand," Kurosaki said, "but that doesn't mean choking an innocent girl."

"Innocent?" I retorded, hearing as Chizuru's breathing finally steadied. I crackled with a wicked laughter. "No one's innocent! It's what makes you Human."

He had a better come back than I figured, "Maybe if you took the time to understand us then you'll find out how much denser we are than that."

Taken aback, I hesitated. "Kurosaki...I don't care about your race." I stormed down the hall, paused, then called over my shoulder, "She's going to forget this had ever happened by tomorrow anyway!"

Chizuru swallowed dryly. "Ichigo, what is he talking about...?"

"It's nothing," he replied.

I pretended not to hear and continued on my way.

--------

Back in class, Chizuru's swelling was so black almost everyone wanted to know what had happened during lunch.

I walked into the class at the wrong moment.

"What happened?" This girl Tatsuki asked quizically.

Chizuru glanced over at me. I lowered my gaze to the floor, unable to make eye-contact. Maybe I did got just a smidge too far... "Grimmjow saved me."

I was suddenly alert and looked back up to see everyone looking at me. Kurosaki and I stared at each other for a moment. I knew he wanted to tell them the truth, but kept his mouth shut and turned away to Kuchiki.

Why didn't Chizuru just tell them it was me?

"This guy came on campus and started choking me! I couldn't see who he was because he had a mask and gloves on! But then Grimmjow came just in time and chased the guy off! Right, Grimmjow?!" She beamed at me and everyone waited eagerly for a response.

I bit my tounge. "N-No, that's not right."

Chizuru's expression dropped.

"I didn't chase him, he just ran when I yelled at him to leave you alone and called him a douche for hurting an innocent girl."

I saw Ichigo tense up, glare over his shoulder at me, then snap his head away.

Chizuru flapped her hand. "Same thing!" But I could tell she was kind of nervous. I couldn't take it anymore! I spun and threw open the door, stalking out.

Aizen wouldn't kill me for skipping one class, right?

------

Afterschool, Aizen sent Halibel and I on a quick mission to the real world. There was a hollow that was eating too many souls and Aizen didn't want the hollow to mess with his plans for creating the Oken Key.

Halibel and I stood high above the town, glaring around. "I don't see it," Halibel noted.

A shrill scream, like a broken whistle. From a girl.

We finally spied the Hollow, massive and snake like with four arms, rampaging down the street after a school girl. She seemed so firmiliar...

_Oh shit!_ "Chizuru!" I heard myself scream.

**TO BE CONTINUED. CLAFFHANGER MWA HA HA HA!!!**


	3. human?

Without any second thoughts I rocketed towards the ground.

"Grimmjow!" Halibel roared, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ignoring her, I watched as Chizuru backed into a corner, glancing around frantically. There was no one to save her. No one but me...

The Hollow crept closer, growling deeply. It raised one massive clawed hand, preparing to diviate her.

_Had...to...make...it! _I landed and grabbed Chizuru, holding her close to my chest. I brought my Zanpkuto up, blocking back it's attack.

It was stronger than it looked.

"G-Grimmjow...?" Chizuru stared up at my in complete awe. I swung my blade, forcing the hollow back. "I'll explain later, but you have to listen to me--just this once. Stay behind me and no matter what happens do not show fear and don't run."

She bit her lower lip anxiously. "I understand."

I grinned faintly, releasing her. She moved behind me and I balled my fist at the Hollow as it reeled its arm back for another punch. I charged for a cero.

_Had...to...protect...her!_

I fired the cero into the Hollow, obliterating 1/3 of it's body into oblivion. Chizuru gripped my shirt. And I remembered the number. _Dammit, now she'll have more questions...! _I turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"My neck still stings, but I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes skyward. "Did the Hollow hurt you?"

"I just told you no," She whined and her eyes flicked over my shoulder. They grew wide with terror. "It's coming back!"

I whirled around to see it's limp half crawling at me, mouth opened wide. A bright red light was forming. _A cero..._

"Grimmjow..." came her desperate voice, "I'm confused. What is that? What are you?"

"Now's not the time for questions!" I snapped and charged for my own cero. Too late.

The blast came fast and I retreated from my own attack, grabbing Chizuru and hauling her close. _Must...protect...You...will...not...have...my...prey._

Was she really prey...?

But I felt nothing. Instead I heard a serious voice chime, "Projectile Azule!" Halibel shot the blueish energy at the wide-ranged cero, splitting it down the middle and destroying the remains of the Hollow.

For good.

I cocked my body in her direction. "Halibel?!"

She gave me a thumbs-up then lowered her gesture. "You can be so reckless some times."

"Shut up," I growled, diverting my attention onto the trembling Chizuru in my arms.

"Who is she?" Halibel asked, giving me a quizzical look. "Cheza," I replied and she stared up at me, "my classmate."

"Why didn't you let the hollow kill her?"

"She's just a human," I mentioned, Chizuru pulled away from me, lifting up her glasses so she could wipe her wet eyes with her sleeves.

"So?" Halibel sheathed her sword and then folded her arms back against her chest. I shot her a cold glare. "We were humans once, weren't we?"

She didn't respond. I looked back at Chizuru. "Cheza, look, I would explain everything to you. Frankly, I **want **to explain everything. But I can't."

"Why not...?" She sniffled.

"Because...You're going to forget anyway. When you wake up tomorrow you will have no memory of me what-so-ever," I clentched my fist as my gut turned over three times and took the anger out by sheathed my blade.

Chizuru's jaw tightened as she fought back more tears. "Grimmjow...I know it's been a weird week. In my honest opinion I don't care what you are! I just don't want to forget about you, Grimmjow!" She threw her arms around my waiste and burried her face in my chest, hysterical.

I sighed heavily and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, but it can't be helped." With that I broke free of her grip and backed up towards Halibel. "Later, Cheza."

"It's Chizuru," she corrected. I shrugged. "Same thing. Halibel, let's go. Mission complete."

Halibel remained grimly silent as she tapped the air. The garganta split open and she stepped in. I was about to follow when I risked a glance over my shoulder. "I can't explain everything because you won't understand it all. That factor is what makes you Human."

"Grimmjow..." Chizuru bit her quivering lip again. "I love you."

I didn't reply as the garganta slammed shut.

------

"So what was the overall reveiw of the mission?" Aizen asked and his gaze rotated from me to Halibel and back.

Halibel and I locked gazes. "It was strong. We probably could've had it be an Espada," Halibel reported.

She mentioned nothing about the human.

------

Chizuru stared down at the small carving in her desk top and rubbed her chin. "Cheza? Who's Cheza?"

A smile pulled at my face muscles asi observed her through the window, my hands jammed in my pockets.

"Grimmjow," Halibel said, "you can't possibly in love with a human."

"I'm not," I stated and looked at her briskly before diverting my attention back on Chizuru, "Love is for humans and other creatures with Hearts."

"That's cold."

"Whatever." I turned away from the school and huffed, "come on, I want a soda."


	4. PROFILES

Profile on all the significant characters in this story. It took me about a ten minutes to write this and I tried to sound adult xD. To be on the safe side I am a disclaimer and **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**. I obviously don't own it so I don't even know why I bother disclaiming.

**NAME**: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

**POSITION**: Espada 6/Termporary High School Student

**OVERVEIW**: This Arrancar is well-known for his lethal temper problems. Although he may seem like a hard-ass most of the time he really does have a soft spot for Chizuru Honsho. While on his mission posing as a Student to spy on Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow called Chizuru 'Cheza' on a regular basis. Through the story he refers to her by her real name, but never actually says it to her face. He was ganged-up on by the all the girls in his class for calling Chizuru names and being very offensive. He has a found liking for soda even though he makes a pour comment on the taste. His partner was Halibel during the Hollow mission, and she was also with him when he went back to the school to check on Chizuru. In his eyes, Halibel is probably more of a friend than an aquaitence. He didn't use any real powers from his Zanpakuto but he does block one attack from the Hollow. He mainly relied on his ceros. At the end of the story, Grimmjow carved the name 'Cheza' in Chizuru's desk and then watches her reaction from throught the window. A few minutes later he has Halibel accompany him to get a soda, although he still isn't fond of it.

NAME: Chizuru Honsho

POSITION: High School Student

OVERVEIW: Being a proud and open lesbian, Chizuru does meet match with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. In other words--she can't tolerate him but can't help loving him anyway. During his time in the school, Chizuru regularly annoyed him--first for sitting at her desk which she actually didn't mind at all, and then for his hair color. She didn't seem to mind when he called her 'Cheza' instead of 'Chizuru'. The first kiss was really just an experiment to see how he would react, but it does get him to do his homework. She was the only girl not to throw him in a closet. She just happened to be walking outside when she was jumped by the Hollow and saved by Grimmjow and Halibel. Afterwards, she asked nothing of the 6 she saw on his back as that was the least of her concerns. She pressures him into telling her the truth, but it isn't enough as he tells her she wouldn't understand. She does admit that she really did love him although he does not reply with anything. Her memories, though, don't come back even when she sees 'Cheza' carved into her desk.

_NAME_: Halibel

_POSITION_: Espada 3/Mission partner

_OVERVEIW_: Although relatively silent, she makes a lot of comments about Grimmjow's mission in the real world. She does question if he has feelings for a human which he denies, saying that love is for anything with a heart. She still doens't believe him but keeps quiet. She makes sure not to mention Chizuru Honsho at the last meeting in the story, but it is unknown if she did for Grimmjow's sake or her own sake to keep Aizen and the rest of the Espada from scolding her about protecting a human. She does not reveal her Zanpakuto, but she does use a special attack called "Projectile Azule" to defeat the Hollow. She didn't say anything to Chizuru and pretended as if she wasn't there. When Grimmjow wanted Halibel to accompany him to get a soda, she wonders if it was because he wanted to be with someone (friend wise) now that the Human isn't really in his life anymore. She and Grimmjow seem to be along the lines of friends instead of Aquaitences.


End file.
